


Grumpy Butt

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets a morning wake up call from his lover Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. Absolutely no plot here. Just imagine that Jim's tired of Blair waking up all grumpy and, being a man of action, takes matters into his own hands. Believe it or not, this is what I woke up thinking about this morning. See, the Grey world's not all darkness and angst. Just thought I'd share the vision.

## Grumpy Butt

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Author's disclaimer: These guys aren't mine and never will be. Of course, that doesn't mean a damn thing.

* * *

Grumpy Butt  
by Grey 

Rolling over on his side, Blair groaned into the pillow, his thoughts still muffled by the cloud of slowly fading dreams. Around him light filtered through a gauze of inky rain clouds, the dim light a signal to go back to sleep. A wide hand sliding between his thighs and a sudden wet kiss to his right butt cheek surprised him. "Jim?" 

"Better be, Chief, or you're in a lot of trouble." The voice came up from beneath the sheets, the words muted by the cloth. Another slobbery kiss touched him and he jerked as an eager, dedicated tongue licked several points deeper. 

"Jesus, Jim. Oh, man." Breathing became a forgotten skill as he growled at the clutch of muscles in his belly. The larger man's hands guided him face down on the mattress, his thighs spread wide, his cheeks pushed apart. The hungry tongue probed him, slicking his puckered hole, the heat a slicing wire through his middle. "Jim, oh, my god. Jim." Verbal thinking pretty much escaped him completely when a finger joined the busy wet muscle and pushed inside. 

As he started to raise his hips, Jim stopped and lifted his head, his palms pressing his backside forward. "Stay put, Chief. I'm busy here." A sharp nip bit his ass as Jim nibbled a line back to the focus of his diligent attention. 

"You're going to kill me, man. I have to move, Jim. Oh, god please." The constriction of his throat as he tried to hump the bed beneath him choked his pleading words, his breathing short pants. 

"You will, but when I'm ready, babe. Now, just relax. No more moving until I say so. Got it?" 

"God, you're so fucking bossy, Jim." His voice tightened, his words too husky to stay in the air. His back stretched tighter, his spine seriously tingling down to the center between his legs. His cock twitched in unison with his partner's constant finger fucking, the in and out glory of it sending his brain to space. Each shove brought a burst of stinging pleasure that sizzled nerves still dazed and just waking up. Light grew fuzzy around the edges as he struggled to keep still, his hands twisting the sheets inside his frustrated fists. 

"Yeah? More like fucking the boss, Chief. Now, behave. I've been thinking about this all night. Tell me how it feels, babe." 

"Jesus, it's great. I'm going to die, but, god, don't stop, man." 

"Wasn't planning on it, Chief." The deep-throated chuckle rumbled and vibrated his skin as Jim lowered his face back to the task of rimming his lover to the brink. After a few quick licks, he sat back up on his haunches. Withdrawing his fingers, he wiped them on the warm cloth he had waiting and reached for the olive oil from the side table. 

"Jim? What are you doing now?" 

"Close your eyes, Chief. Just wait for it." 

"Oh, man." Drifting in the darkness behind his squeezed lids, his arms and legs shook as Jim's oily thumb thrust in followed by another. The burning stretch brought on a wave of shudders made more intense when the heated tongue tip entered with a passionate stroking and circular motion. 

"Oh, man. Fuck." His mouth opened to gulp air as Jim's plan to drive him crazy worked better with both large hands holding his cheeks even wider apart for better access. Fingers replaced the tongue while Jim kissed and suckled along the right side of his rear, the muscle and flushed skin pulled up between hard teeth. Each bite sent his brain spinning, each shove into his body another whirl of fire flashing to light his way to the edge of explosion. 

When the second finger scraped his prostate, he screamed. No words formed, but he couldn't stop shaking, his cock a raging tremor trapped between his body and the bed. He couldn't move with Jim behind him, assailing every part of his ass. Then it ended, fingers withdrawing, as a heavy weight shifted and lay across his back. Nibbles and nips now trailed up the back of his neck, his ear a target. Jim's cock leaked as he rubbed back against him. 

"Yeah, babe, you can move now. God, you taste so good. Feel like heaven." Soft moans in his ear aroused him further as Jim's hands played up and down his arms, his legs still between his parted thighs. 

"I need you in me, Jim. Please." 

"Yeah, in a minute, Chief. Be patient. I'm still hungry." His lips attacked the side of his neck and then his jaw to his chin, the sound of flesh sliding against his rough whiskers loud to his own ear. 

"God, man, I want you now." 

Shifting back, Jim placed his hands on both sides of the narrow hips and let Blair raise up. "Ready, babe?" 

"I've been ready forever, Jim. Just fuck me, man." 

Behind him, Jim held his cock steady as he eased the tip to the slick entrance, the condom already in place. Biting his lower lip, Blair still hissed at the tight contraction as the crown passed the entrance, the pain an instant reminder of his partner's larger size. 

"Shit, Jim. Wait a minute, man. Oh, god." 

"Just breathe deep, baby. Come on. Just relax for me." After several long breaths, his body's tension eased enough to move from pain to burning to acceptance. The tight pleasure served as just a small measure of what he needed, what he begged for just the night before. Reading his body, Jim whispered in his ear. "Better now, Chief?" 

"Yeah, okay, man. More." 

"Your wish, babe." Another quick thrust brought on a brief round of stomach clenches, but slowly, the pattern continued, tiny shoves followed by waiting, and then pushing again, over and over. Finally impaled by his lover spooned against him, Blair swam in the fullness, the absolute connection he had with the man inside him. No one else had ever been with him like this, no one else ever would. Both arms embraced him and then a kiss to the side of his face signaled the start of stronger movement. 

Jim's lubricated hand surrounded his cock, stroked it in contrast with his action from behind. Nerve cells all along his body check in at once, each one screaming for attention. His belly, tightened and wrecked with each ram inside, yelled the loudest as he groped for the air to keep him alive. Sweat ran down his arms and chest as he rocked harder into Jim's fist. He pumped backwards as roughly as he could to take the full impact, the hammering a revelation of his own strength to take the pounding only Jim could give. He wanted annihilation from everything except the connection, the pleasure of having this lover piston into him with total abandon, Jim on overload but still moving. 

Coils wound tighter to the center of his groin, the thighs and stomach wired to explode on release. The spiral of bones splicing to muscle warned him of reaching the edge, the cracking of his own tissue, a split decision between extreme need to finish and wanting to continue forever. The build up on maximum, he reared and arched his back against the still humping movements. Paralysis struck everywhere at once, his brain on shut down, his heart ready to burst with just one more beat, the lungs saying bye-bye to the stubborn haze swimming around in a swarming blue heat. A scream scratched the air to bleeding and he slumped forward as Jim's own climax crushed him forward into the limited yield of the mattress. Deep inside him the throbbing vibration coupled with soothing heat electrified him at the deepest level of restricted awareness. Jim filled him, knew him, and devoured him with absolute freedom of choice. God, he loved being a ravished guide in the morning. 

After several long minutes, a groan into his ear let him finally breathe enough to smile and whisper. "Morning, Jim." 

Still not making any effort to withdraw or shift over, Jim kissed the side of his face while stroking his tangled curls. "Morning, Grumpy Butt." 

"That's Mr. Grumpy Butt, thank you." 

"No, Chief, thank you." Another kiss brought on a round of deep chuckles, while Jim carefully pulled out and rolled over. Deftly he removed the condom and tied off the end before tossing it away. Using the damp cloth he had waiting, he tidied up his face and then his crotch. Blair watched with amusement as his lover rolled him onto his back and used another cloth, he just happened to have handy, to clean him as well. 

He laughed as he pushed the cold thing away. "Man, stop. It's freezing. I'll just take a shower, okay?" 

Nodding, Jim smiled even bigger. "God, Chief, don't you just love mornings?" 

Grinning as Jim got up to follow him to the bathroom, Blair, for once, had to agree. 

* * *

The End

 


End file.
